DESCRIPTION: This program started over 20 years ago under the leadership of Dr. Sanford B. Kranz, Professor of Medicine and Chief of Medical Hematology at Vanderbilt University. The purpose of the program is to provide postdoctoral research training in hematology for individuals with the M.D. or Ph.D. degree. In the present application, there are 16 participating faculty in the program. Most have primary appointments in the Departments of Medicine or Pathology, but there also are a number of basic science faculty who are interested in collaborative training with hematology group.